


Dream Catcher

by Wallflower_Avenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower_Avenger/pseuds/Wallflower_Avenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes gasping for air and drenched in his own sweat. Another nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> I have previously published this on fanfiction.net but thought I would also publish it on here as well.

Stiles wakes gasping for air and drenched in his own sweat. He blinks and looks over to his left, 01:00, the bog standard digital clock reads. He sighs heavily and continues his struggle to lower the speed of his racing heart. 

“Another nightmare?” 

Stiles stifles a very un-masculine scream and looks over to his desk chair to see Derek Hale sitting there. 

“Wha-How did you get in?’ Derek raises an eyebrow skeptically and the nods towards Stiles wide open window ‘Oh yeah, forgot about the windows. Man I should lock those…not like that would stop you. Maybe I should get bullet proof glass as well. Or I could just live underground. But wolves are pretty good at digging so werewolves probably are too.”

“Stiles.’ He looks up expectantly pausing ‘Shut up.” 

All Stiles does it huff before running a distracted hand through his hair trying his hardest to suppress anymore pointless chatter. He expects the werewolf to say something but as always Derek just sits in silence for a while until it becomes too much for Stiles

“What is you want Derek?” he asks, silence really grates on him. He always gets a low ringing in his ear when it’s too quiet. 

Derek sighs, he is twisting something in his hands then he gets up. 

“I-A-Look, just wear this.” He thrusts his hand out to Stiles and in the middle of his palm, Stiles sees a small braided bracelet…wristband. Wristband was more masculine. At the center of the bra-wristband was a small circle that had a spiders web like pattern in it and a small silver bead. In the moonlight the braid looked black but come morning Stiles would see it’s actually navy blue. 

“What is that?” Stiles questions, though he has noticed Derek himself has a similar one on his wrist in a faded brown. 

“It’s a dream catcher b-wristband. My Aunt used to make them, they are like dream catchers but always with you. It’s to help. To help with your nightmares.” Derek avoids Stiles awestruck gaze. “Go on. Take it.” 

Stiles reaches out hesitantly the gently picks it out of his hand. 

“Does it really work?” Derek nods. Then seeing Stiles feebly try to tie it around his own wrist. Reaches out and says “Here let me help.”

The sit in silence as Derek carefully ties the bracelet around his wrist. This time Stiles doesn’t ramble, for once he is at a loss for words, he just watches. 

“There. If you keep it on at all times, you shouldn’t suffer from those nightmares anymore.” Derek says gently pushing Stiles hand back towards him. 

Stiles gulps and nods. Staring down at the delicate braid. 

“Thank you…did your Aunt-“ 

“Yes. I just thought it was more use to you than me since I already have one.” Stiles just nods once more before raising his head to look at Derek’s expression. His face is relaxed, for once not devoid of emotion he holds Stiles timid gaze then reaches out brushing his fingers against the teenagers cheek. 

“Go back to sleep Stiles.” He says as he lowers his hands to his chest and nudges him backwards. Stiles lays back down not moving as Derek pulls the blanket back over him. 

He watches immobile as Derek goes to the window. 

“Sleep well Stiles.” He calls as he climbs out the window, leaving Stiles alone.

His eyelids grow heavy and he succumbs to sleep. And for the first time in what seems like months when he awakes he isn’t gasping for air or sweating. His heartbeat is steady and his eyes fall to the bracelet on his wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if there are any mistakes or just your thoughts on the story, feel free to review.


End file.
